Ash Ketchum
Ash redirects here. For the item attached to Ho-Oh, see Sacred Ash. For the ash found at the foot of Mt. Chimney, see volcanic ash. ---- Ash Ketchum (Japanese: サトシ Satoshi) is the main character of the Pokémon anime and is believed to be based on the of the first generation Pokémon games. He is also the main character of The Electric Tale of Pikachu, Ash and Pikachu and based on the anime. He shares his Japanese name—which can be taken to mean "wisdom" or "reason" (智)—with the creator of the Pokémon franchise, Satoshi Tajiri. His English surname is a pun of the English motto, "Gotta catch 'em all!." History Ash enrolled in 's Pokémon Summer Camp when he was young. One day, another camper named got lost in the forest and wounded her leg after getting startled by a . Ash, who was looking for the Poliwag, came to her rescue and wrapped a handkerchief around the wounded knee to brace it. He then helped her up and guided her out of the forest. At some point before starting their journeys, Ash was friends with Gary Oak until they both fished out a Poké Ball on both their lines. After arguing about who keeps it, they broke it in two, each keeping one half as a reminder of that day. Original series Years later, Ash began his Pokémon journey at the age of 10 as a warm-hearted and well-intentioned but stubborn, rash, and amateur Pokémon Trainer. He was forced to accept a stubborn from Professor Oak as his starter Pokémon because he woke up late on the day he was set to get his first Pokémon. He was determined to achieve his goal and when Pikachu saw that he was willing to compromise his own safety to keep it safe, the two of them formed an extremely strong bond that has been noticed and remarked upon by many characters in the anime. This unbreakable friendship would set his course for the future. From that point, Ash still had a lot to learn about becoming a Trainer. The first Pokémon he was caught by luck, as he knew absolutely nothing about , and he was hesitant to admit when he was wrong. His journey was made even more complicated due to the presence of Jessie, James and of Team Rocket, who, after witnessing Pikachu's power, made it their primary objective to steal Pikachu for their boss, . Ash did not go on this journey alone; as soon after he left Pallet Town, he met , who followed him on the pretense that he owed her a bike (which Ash 'borrowed' to save Pikachu, and which the Electric Mouse destroyed whilst protecting Ash). Ash then met , the Pewter Gym Leader, whom he fought and lost to. In his rematch, Ash nearly defeated Brock, but refused to give the final blow due to the intervention of Brock's younger siblings. Touched by Ash's kindness to Pokémon and with the return of his estranged father, , Brock decided to go with Ash and pursue his dream of being the world's best . Shortly afterwards, Ash reached the Cerulean Gym and was shocked to learn that Misty was one of its Gym Leaders. After Ash earned his Cascade Badge, he continued his journey with Misty, who dreamt to be the world's greatest Pokémon Master. Many of Ash's first Gym Badges were given to him merely out of gratitude for his assistance, rather than claiming an actual victory in battle over the Gym Leaders. Of his first five Gym battles, only his victory over Lt. Surge was an actual victory. Every time he thought he was doing well, he would somehow cross paths with his childhood rival, Gary Oak. Gary always reminded Ash that he was always a step behind. By the time Ash had caught his , Gary had caught more than forty. Ash's troubles were not made any easier when his grew too powerful and refused to listen to him until Ash could prove himself to him. Over time, Ash's dedication to his goal paid off. After earning his first eight Badges, Ash went on to compete in the Indigo Plateau Conference, advancing to the fifth round - one further than Gary - and ending up in the Top 16. Following Ash's defeat in the Indigo League, Professor Oak asked him to travel to Valencia Island in the Orange Archipelago to retrieve the GS Ball from a Pokémon Professor named Ivy. While in the Orange Archipelago, Ash learned of the Orange Crew, an elite group of Trainers not unlike Gym Leaders, that provided challenges for Trainers to overcome in the Orange League. After Brock decided to stay with Professor Ivy and help her with her work, Ash and Misty were joined by an enthusiastic Pokémon watcher named Tracey Sketchit. Ash, Misty, and Tracey traversed the Orange Islands on the back of a lost . Ash caught the Lapras during this time. He eventually defeated the four members of the Orange Crew and finally won the Orange League by triumphing over the Orange Crew Supreme Gym Leader, . Before leaving the Orange Archipelago, Ash managed to find his Lapras's pod and released it back into the wild. Upon returning to Pallet Town, Ash discovered that Brock had returned due to some unknown incident that left the aspiring Pokémon Breeder in dread of even hearing Professor Ivy's name. Meanwhile, Tracey stayed at Professor Oak's laboratory as Professor Oak's assistant, and Brock rejoined Ash and Misty. After his victory in the Orange League, Ash encountered Gary again, and after being defeated in a one-on-one battle, he learned that his rival had been training hard in order to participate in the Silver Conference in Johto. Excited at the prospect of meeting new Pokémon and facing Gary again, Ash and left for the Johto region to collect eight Badges from the Gym Leaders in the Johto region and compete in the Johto Pokémon League. Much like his travels through Kanto, Ash, Misty, and Brock impacted the many people and Pokémon they met along the way (one of them being Kurt, to whom Ash delivered the GS Ball). In the middle of his travels, they visited the Whirl Islands, and, along with Ritchie, helped save , a child , and its parent, from the evil machinations of Team Rocket. Ash, along with Misty, competed in the Whirl Cup, with Ash placing in the Top 8. He was defeated by Misty in a 3-on-3; Misty ended up losing in the next round. Ash encountered Gary occasionally in Johto, and, while they were still rivals, Gary seemed to view Ash with slightly more respect than before. Ash's growth of character was evident throughout this story arc as he continued to think more and more about his Pokémon and less and less about himself. After earning eight Johto Gym Badges, Ash entered the Silver Conference with Gary. Finally, the two rivals battled in the tournament in a Full Battle. Although it was a close battle, Ash emerged victorious against his rival for the first time in his career as a Pokémon Trainer, marking one of the biggest turning points in said career. After the battle, Gary and Ash departed on good terms with each other, finally overcoming their boyhood animosity and recognizing each other as equals. Ash's journey through Kanto and Johto came to an end when he was forced to split up with Brock and Misty when the two of them received messages to return home. Advanced Generation series After hearing about a distant region called Hoenn from , the opponent he lost to in the Silver Conference, Ash decided to journey there and take only Pikachu with him this time. In Hoenn, Ash met a girl named and her brother, Max, who he later learned were Norman's (the Petalburg City Gym Leader) children, and both of whom decided to join Ash on his travels. Shortly after the three companions left Petalburg City, rejoined the group when he saved them from a flock of angry and their . From that point onward, Ash journeyed through Hoenn with one old friend and two new friends, collecting Gym Badges in much the same fashion as before. Once May set her sights on becoming a , Ash supported her whenever he could while maintaining his focus on winning Badges. During these journeys, Ash and his friends ended up being entwined in the plots of the region's two rivaling villainous teams, Team Aqua and Team Magma, with Pikachu actually getting possessed by in the summit of their conflict. Thanks to 's (unintentional) help, they helped save the entire Hoenn region. While Ash had no major recurring rival in Hoenn, he did encounter certain Trainers multiple times and formed friendly rivalries with them. One such friend was Morrison, who was very similar to and just as competitive as Ash and was first introduced close to the end of the group's travels in Hoenn. Just like the Indigo Plateau and Silver Conferences, Ash did not win the Ever Grande Conference, but he came very close before losing to Tyson, who went on to win the tournament. After parting ways with May, Max, and Brock, Ash returned to Pallet Town. As he passed through Viridian City on his way back home, he met Scott and Agatha and learned about the in Kanto. He decided to take on the Battle Frontier and was surprised but happy to learn that Brock, May, and Max would join him on this adventure as well. Eventually, Ash conquered the seven Frontier Brains and was offered the opportunity to become a Frontier Brain himself, but declined in favor of continuing his Pokémon journey. Diamond & Pearl series Following Ash's victory over the Battle Frontier, May set her sights on Pokémon Contests in the Johto region and traveled there while Max returned home to Petalburg City in Hoenn. After encountering and battling his old rival, Gary (who has now become a Pokémon researcher), and learning of a new region with new Pokémon, Ash decided to leave for the Sinnoh region to earn the Gym Badges available there. Like before, he took only Pikachu with him at first, but brought his along when she snuck onto the ship Ash was leaving on. While Brock did not accompany Ash to Sinnoh, he did travel with him through Sinnoh like he had for Kanto, Johto, and Hoenn. This time, they were accompanied by another aspiring Pokémon Coordinator named . Like he did for May, Ash enthusiastically supported Dawn in her endeavors to become a Top Coordinator just as she supported him in his Gym battles. While traveling through Sinnoh, Ash formed a heated rivalry with a Trainer named Paul. Throughout Ash's journey, Paul would constantly put him down and the two often argued over their nearly opposite training styles. While Paul was harsh, distant, and sometimes plain cruel to his Pokémon, Ash insisted that the best way to raise Pokémon was through patience, caring, and friendship. Their rivalry came to a head after they competed in a Tag Battle Tournament together, when Paul released his after it failed to meet his expectations. Ash then decided to take in the Chimp Pokémon and promised to make it strong using his own philosophy. While in Sinnoh, Ash competed in two Pokémon Contests - once in Jubilife City and a second time in the Wallace Cup upon Wallace's recommendation. He also competed against several Pokémon Stylists in the Hearthome Collection fashion show in Arriving in Style!, where he ended up in third place, winning the Unique Award for his original performance. As Ash and his friends journeyed through Sinnoh, they ended up becoming heavily involved with legends of Sinnoh, with Ash being personally chosen by of the . Along with Cynthia, Looker and Team Rocket, they faced off against Pokémon Hunter J as well as the evil Team Galactic. Thanks to their efforts, the Sinnoh region was spared from Cyrus's insane scheme. Ash eventually obtained all of the Sinnoh Gym Badges he needed to enter Sinnoh's Pokémon League Conference. During his battles in the Lily of the Valley Conference, he managed to advance to the Top 4. For the second time since meeting Paul (the first being in a PokéRinger tournament during which Ash's evolved into a and defeated Paul's ), Ash managed to defeat his bitter rival, using (who had evolved from the Paul abandoned) to deal the finishing blow. This caused Paul to finally acknowledge Ash as a Trainer of some merit, thus ending their arguments. Ash later fought against , becoming the only known Trainer to defeat his . Although Ash ultimately lost the battle, he was not overly upset as he was closer to his Pokémon than ever before. At the conclusion of the , Ash, Dawn, and Brock split up and went their separate ways, with Brock confirming that he would not be joining Ash on his travels to Unova as he decided to pursue his new dream of being a Pokémon doctor. Best Wishes series In the , Ash traveled with Professor Oak and Delia Ketchum on a trip to the Unova region. After losing in a battle to Trip and seeing the power of the Legendary Pokémon , Ash became interested in traveling Unova to meet new Pokémon, as well as new friends. In Unova, he brought along only his Pikachu as he did in Hoenn. Soon after he started his journey, Ash met , a wild girl who is (as he later learns) a possible successor of the Opelucid City Gym and wishes to be a Master, and , one of the Striaton Gym Leaders, who aspires to be the world's greatest Pokémon Connoisseur. After Ash earns their interest by telling Iris of his encounter with Zekrom, and battling Cilan for the Trio Badge, the three decide to travel together. During his time in Unova, along with his quest for the Badges, the three friends also competed in the local competitions Club Battle, Clubsplosion, and Pokémon World Tournament Junior Cup. Despite battling quite well, Ash failed to win any of the tournaments and managed to be the runner-up of two of the three. Despite these mishaps, he was not upset to see his friends win the competitions instead of him. As they journeyed, Ash and friends ended up again being caught up in Team Rocket's new plot, which was personally being supervised by Giovanni. This time, Team Rocket planned to take over the world using a that Ash befriended to unleash the power of the . Thanks to Cynthia and Ridley, Ash and his friends managed to thwart Team Rocket's evil plot. After managing to obtain eight Unova Gym Badges, Ash was allowed to participate in the Vertress Conference along with his current and some new rivals. In the preliminary round, Ash battled Trip one-on-one, defeating him for the first time and ending their rivalry. Ash also defeated his friend and rival, Stephan, in the tournament. He then battled one of his newer rivals, , where he lost in A Unova League Evolution!, ending in the Top 8 of the Vertress Conference. After the Conference, the three friends decided to check out some ruins that Professor Juniper's father, Cedric Juniper discovered, and on the way, they met with a strange young man named . They soon became entwined in the plots of Ghetsis, Colress, and Team Plasma as they sought to take over the world using 's power. Ash and his friends, along with Looker, the Team Rocket trio, Professor Cedric, as well as N, Anthea and Concordia, managed to foil Plasma's evil scheme. As their adventures started coming to a close, Ash and his friends decided to take the long way back to Kanto by sailing on a series of luxury liners through a chain of islands called the Decolore Islands. On the way, Ash met Alexa, a Pokémon Journalist, from whom he learnt of the Kalos region. Soon after they reach Kanto, Ash split up with Iris and Cilan, who wished to go in separate directions to follow their own dreams. XY series In the , Ash traveled to the Kalos region with Alexa, first visiting Lumiose City in Kalos, Where Dreams and Adventures Begin!, where he parted ways with with the journalist and tried to challenge the Lumiose Gym at Prism Tower. He was forcibly ejected from the tower when the computerized security system, later revealed to be the Clembot, found out that he didn't have any Kalos Badges. He was rescued by and , who started to travel with him after he calmed down a rampaging at the top of Prism Tower with the assistance of a brave . After the incident was resolved, the allowed itself to be captured by Ash. In Battling on Thin Ice!, Ash won his first Kalos Badge, the Bug Badge, after defeating the Gym Leader, Viola. The group was joined by Serena, who still remembered Ash rescuing her in her childhood and decided to start her own journey to reunite with him, although he initially did not remember the two of them meeting. Ash and Serena learn that Clemont was actually the Lumiose Gym Leader, who was exiled from his own Gym by his own invention. They help Clemont face Clembot, and after the issue was resolved, the two boys promised to battle after Ash fulfilled the original conditions set by Clembot (even if it was no longer necessary), to earn four Badges. With that, the group set off on their journey again. During their travels, they occasionally met the ninja boy Sanpei, whose presence always led to a progress in Froakie's (and later 's and 's) strength. The four Trainers later attended Professor Sycamore's Pokémon Summer Camp, where they met the party of , , and , with whom the group started a friendly rivalry with. As they traveled, the group started to learn the secrets of Mega Evolution after meeting Professor Sycamore, Diantha, and Gurkinn, as well as briefly travelling with Korrina. During their journey, Ash caught a lost and traumatized , which he raised into a , and later, a powerful . After earning his fourth Gym Badge, Ash eventually faced Clemont in their promised Gym Battle, and won with Goodra's help, gaining his fifth Badge. Later, Ash and friends come across Goodra's old home, where they discovered it was taken over by a and her companions. After saving Goodra's swamp from Team Rocket while simultaneously solving the issue concerning Florges, Ash left Goodra in the wetlands so it could act as the protector of its swamp and the Pokémon living in it. Sometime afterwards, when Ash reached Laverre City to challenge the Gym, he made a new rival in Sawyer, a novice trainer hailing from Hoenn. Later in their journeys, Ash and friends reached Anistar City and, together with Professor Sycamore, they met the Psychic Gym Leader, Olympia. She revealed his Frogadier's past as a Froakie from before meeting Ash and a glimpse of Frogadier's, his friend's, Sycamore's, Team Rocket's, and his own fate, indicating that they will all play a vital role in Kalos's future. Ash challenged her to a Double Battle, which he won using Frogadier and . Shortly after, the group came across a mysterious Pokémon, dubbed Squishy by Bonnie, who was being pursued relentlessly by the villainous organization, Team Flare, prompting the group to put it under their own protective custody. Some time afterwards, Ash and his friends got involved in a conflict in Sanpei's home town, which led to Frogadier evolving into Greninja, as well as unlocking a hidden Forme. Later on, Ash met up with Alain, who became intrigued by Greninja's unique Forme and requested to battle Ash. Ash put up a decent fight, but eventually lost. So far, Ash has earned seven Kalos Gym Badges. Character Ash is an only child that lived with his mother, Delia Ketchum, until he left for his Pokémon journey at the age of ten. His main goal in life, as described in the first episode, is to be the world's greatest Pokémon Master. One particular characteristic about Ash that has not changed over the course of the series, aside from his determination and his passion for raising and training Pokémon, is that he is incredibly selfless. He will often go to extraordinary lengths to earn a Pokémon's trust and respect, and to better understand a Pokémon that he sees as troubled. He is also very fair-minded and trusting, a true testament to his good-natured character. Ash is shown to have a strong sense of justice, especially when it comes to Pokémon. If a Pokémon is in trouble, he will make every effort to help them, even if he has no prior connection to them. If they are the cause of trouble, he will stop them, and then try to understand them, with almost all such occasions being a case of the Pokémon, or their Trainers or friends, having a problem which can't be resolved normally. In those cases, he will selflessly volunteer to help them. Should the problem be caused by a person, such as , , Ash resolves to do anything in his power to stop them. Despite this, and previous dealings with evil organizations, Ash has retained a remarkably optimistic and naive outlook, a trait seem to share. He is quick to praise and has an unshakable trust in both his Pokémon and his friends. Also, Ash is determined to see the best in everybody unless he has a very good reason not to. An example would be Team Rocket's frequent 'sudden appearances' that coincidentally coincide with their needs at that time, and Ash never questioning it until it is too late. Another example would be how he always praises for his 'genius' inventions, no matter their high failure rate, and the near inevitable explosion, or for his other varied ' abilities,' even if they are ridiculous. Furthermore, even though almost all of his friends have large dreams, Ash fully supports them and has never doubted their ability to accomplish them, possibly due to his own highly ambitious goal. He also encourages Pokémon to do the best they can, even if they aren't his own, and has even helped train wild Pokémon. In the original series, though Ash actively took part in s, he was rarely seen independently training his Pokémon. However, since the , Ash is shown to train more noticeably, having mock battles with his friends and focusing on moves, techniques, and strategies with his Pokémon. A noticeable trait of Ash's is his willingness to learn from both his victories and defeats in battle. For example, after winning in a Gym battle against Winona in a Sky High Gym Battle! and witnessing her Pokémon's powerful , Ash was motivated to have his learn it, which it did during Pokéblock, Stock, and Berry and Lessons in Lilycove!. Even after he lost a battle, and witnessing a powerful , as seen in Short and To the Punch!, Ash was inspired to teach his the move. He even believes in using serious battles as an opportunity to help train his Pokémon, even if he loses, like during the Double Battle in What You Seed is What You Get, when he was trying to teach . In the beginning, Ash had a bit of an inferiority complex, as well as some form of personal pride, most likely stemming from his rivalry with Gary Oak. As a result, he had some bad habits, such as shamelessly boasting of his own skill if he were ever on a winning streak, and becoming angered easily if he were personally insulted, as seen in The Path to the Pokémon League. Ash used to complain about things that were perfectly legal, like Giselle's using a bone in The School of Hard Knocks, or Blaine's use of the lava in Volcanic Panic. He even locked himself up in his room and sulked after losing to Ritchie, although this anger was not entirely unfounded as Team Rocket had worn out his Pokémon before the match began. He overcame his disappointment after seeing and listening to how Ritchie took his loss as a way to better himself as a trainer in Friends to the End. Fortunately, during his journey, Ash has gotten over this particular character trait and is now more accepting of criticism to his own skill, though he still gets upset if his Pokémon are insulted or degraded. This was the primary catalyst for Ash's bitter rivalry with Paul in the . In most episodes of the anime, especially those during the Johto League saga, Ash befriends someone who will influence him and cause him to strive to become a better Trainer. Although he is not a dependent individual, he is still young and has learned to make his way relying on his friends, particularly the maternal skills of Brock. The honor of "best friend" is usually reserved for Pikachu but Ash has come to see his closest human friends in the same light over time; using the term for Misty and in Gotta Catch Ya Later! as well as and Max in Battling the Enemy Within. Ash has changed a great deal over the course of the series, particularly in regards to his skill at Pokémon training, but his earnestness, rashness, and determination have remained. Never straying from his goal, he has remained loyal to his friends, family, and supporters, but most of all his Pokémon. Ash became a great Trainer by learning to find and use the inner strength of each of his Pokémon by bonding with them. For example, when he received a banner filled with prints from his Pokémon in The Unbeatable Lightness of Seeing!, he knew which Pokémon placed specific prints, showing his close bond with them. He also learns where their hidden abilities lie, as well as resorting to unorthodox strategies when fighting particularly challenging opponents. For example, he uses his Pikachu's speed to outmaneuver larger foes and attack. In another instance, his defeated Gary's Blastoise by causing the field to overheat before mounting a close-quarters attack while Blastoise was blinded by the steam. He also prefers to train a Pokémon to be the best it can without forcing it to evolve, as evidenced by his treatment of in Fighting Fear With Fear!. He is happy when his Pokémon evolve but lets them choose whether or not they want to evolve instead of forcing them. Physically Ash is in very good shape, especially for someone 10 years of age. He has constantly been shown to have a lot of stamina, walking miles upon miles through all kinds of environments, while journeying between towns on his journey. He also has huge endurance, as seen when he took powerful attacks from various Pokémon head on and then recovering quite quickly. Furthermore, Ash has demonstrated himself to be a bit acrobatic, occasionally being able to keep up with , who virtually grew up swinging and jumping through treetops. Ash has occasionally displayed great reflexes, being able to dodge attacks or catch falling objects out of the blue, and even being able to save himself, or others, in the last second during perilous situations. What's more, Ash has exhibited tremendous will power, as seen when he took attacks for long periods of time and keeps advancing, which also drives his "never give up" attitude when it comes to Pokémon battles. Ash is also quite dense when it comes to matters of the opposite sex, more specifically in the field of romance. Throughout the series, Ash has only displayed open interest in a female only once, and nothing came out of it. Though some girls in the series have actually shown obvious (and subtle) affection towards him, Ash meets it with nearly unfailing obtuseness, which some characters have also noticed. Even when it involves other peoples romance Ash is usually oblivious until someone points it out to him. A few times when it came to a matter of Pokémon love, with a male who's experiencing difficulty in gaining the attention of a female, while his friends will mainly give advice in improving the male's looks or charm, Ash's advice is simply to be stronger. Early on, Ash originally trained not to further himself but instead to catch more Pokémon than Gary, a feat that he never accomplished. Ash later slowed his pace, which allowed him to focus on the individual traits of each Pokémon. At the Johto League Silver Conference, with great humility and maturity, Ash finally won a battle against his old rival, signifying a great milestone in his history as a Trainer. His maturity has also increased in his dealings with Pokémon. This was shown when stole his in Primeape Goes Bananas, he screamed and yelled at it, even climbing trees just to get his hat back, but when an did the same in Slaking Kong, he stated merely that he would feel strange without a hat. When Aipom stole his hat again in Setting the World on its Buneary!, however, while she was under his ownership, he chased after her in the same manner as before. Ash has traversed much of the Pokémon world and has thus far participated in various Pokémon League regional competitions, but he is still learning new things about Pokémon all the time. Ash has gained a close connection with many Legendary Pokémon, such as the ones who played major roles in the . In the English dub second movie, he was revealed to be "The Chosen One" - the one who would bring balance back to the world when it was disrupted. Although viewed as a normal human, Ash does have some special abilities, as he is said to have the same Aura as Sir Aaron, a legendary hero, and is theoretically able to manipulate it in much the same way. Therefore, he made a connection with Sir Aaron's . However, he has not received any training in this field, opting to continue his Pokémon journey instead. He has also been likened to an ancient Aura guardian in The Keystone Pops!, who also had a partner . Later, in Pokémon Ranger and the Kidnapped Riolu! Parts 1 and 2, Ash uses Aura again to locate a lost and read Riolu's mind as well. This time, however, he merely senses the Aura, rather than manipulating it. Though his passion remains in battling, Ash is always eager to try new things, especially if he can do them together with his Pokémon, having participated in other events like s, PokéRinger and even a fashion show and a competition as well as other various races, sports, shows and tournaments. He has Contest Passes for Sinnoh and Hoenn. Ash carries half of a broken Poké Ball with him everywhere, while Gary has the other half, as a symbol of their ongoing, but now friendly, rivalry; Misty's special lure, which she sent to him as a gift; and half of a Ribbon he received in an unofficial Contest against May before she left the group to compete in Johto. His father has not been introduced. The anime suggests that his father was once a Pokémon Trainer who began his journey in Pallet Town, and that he is still living. In the original, he is also confirmed to have a grandfather, whose son followed his footsteps. An interview with the series' storyboarder Masamitsu Hidaka confirmed Ash's father is a Trainer on his own journey. According to Hidaka, Ash's father may or may not be introduced in the series, depending on its necessity to further Ash's maturity and development as a Trainer. On the other hand, according to Takeshi Shudō's novelization, Ash's father left home to go on a journey right after Ash was born, and never returned since. As he never registered his name in the Pokémon Trainer's list, his whereabouts are unknown. Pokémon As a Trainer, Ash has caught and befriended a sizable number of Pokémon over the course of the anime. His philosophy on is that Pokémon are individuals and that a combination of trust, friendship and hard work are needed to overcome adversity. In fact, several of Ash's Pokémon were caught because they allowed him to, after he befriended them. He seems to battle best with Pokémon that are similar to Pikachu: ones that are speedy and maneuverable, yet able to perform high-powered attacks; however, he is willing to work with any Pokémon that comes into his care. Ash's battle style is generally spontaneous and fairly unorthodox, and his Pokémon often reflect these traits. He has been shown to use unusual strategies. For instance, during the , he incorporated a twisting-spinning type maneuver in his Pokémon's offensive and defensive techniques, which eventually lead to him creating the original technique, Counter Shield. Also, sometimes he would use someone else's battle strategies as shown with Paul and Tierno, though when using the latter, Ash stated that his own unique strategy is the one he can truly count on, instead of simply mimicking others. Ash is very attached to his Pokémon, and prefers to fight and train with them personally. Furthermore, he cares for their opinion, even giving them the option of whether they should evolve or not. As such, the majority of his Pokémon also share Ash's stubborn and reckless nature, persistently attempting to rise and continue the battle, even after receiving great amount of damage and being at the end of their rope. However, if it is by their own wish, or if he believes it is best for them, Ash will (if sometimes reluctantly) trade or release them, and in some cases, leave them with experienced individuals so that they could get stronger. Though Ash normally catches five or more Pokémon per region (not including when he traveled through the Orange Archipelago and challenged the Battle Frontier in his second tour of Kanto), he rarely ever switches the Pokémon in his current party with those in storage at 's . He usually only did so when he participated against powerful opponents (such as trainers in the Pokémon Leagues, and Battle Frontier Brains), or when attending certain events that requires a specific Pokémon (like at the Pokémon Swap Meet or at the Sumo Conference). However, during the , Ash actively cycled through the nine Pokémon he managed to catch in Unova, although these Pokémon, when not in his party, were instead kept in storage at Professor Juniper's lab in Nuvema Town. Near the end of his journey in Unova, Professor Juniper transferred all of Ash's Pokémon to Professor Oak's lab. Ash has not yet used this system of training in the following series. Ash currently has ownership of 68 Pokémon, including all 30 of his Tauros. Including pre-evolutions, traded, released and given away Pokémon (and not including the additional Tauros), in total, Ash has currently officially owned a total of 80 different Pokémon species. On hand With Professor Oak This section shows the Pokémon that Ash keeps at Professor Oak's laboratory. In training This section is for the Pokémon that Ash still owns but are in the care of another Trainer. Some can be called upon at any time if needed. Released This section is for the Pokémon that Ash formally back into the . Traded away This section is for the Pokémon that Ash traded away. Given away This section is for the Pokémon that Ash gave to another Trainer to keep for themselves. Unofficial This section is for the Pokémon that Ash had bonded with over the course of several episodes but never officially caught. Temporary This section is for the Pokémon that Ash temporarily used, many of which were rented and belong to another Trainer. attacked the Viridian City Pokémon Center, Ash, in an attempt to defend the Pokémon from Team Rocket's and , utilized a , but their Ekans managed to intimidate it and force it to flee. Because Pidgey fled before Ash could even attack, none of its moves are known.}} Jimmy Zoppi |desc=When Team Rocket attacked the Viridian City Pokémon Center, Ash, in an attempt to defend the Pokémon from Team Rocket's Ekans and Koffing, utilized a , but their Ekans managed to intimidate it and force it to flee. Because Rattata fled before Ash could even attack, none of its moves are known.}} from Lara Laramie when it was a after Lara was injured and could not ride it in the race. It evolved into Rapidash while racing against Dario's . Thanks to the speed gained through the evolution, Ash and Rapidash were able to win the race. Rapidash's only known move is .}} was lent to Ash by Dr. Akihabara to help stop from stealing Pokémon from the Pokémon Center's PC system. After they escaped the computer world, Porygon was returned to Akihabara. Porygon's known moves are , , and .}} by having him choose his own set of Poké Balls provided by the instructor. It was used during the Pokémon League exam by battling the Instructor's and won. Weezing's known moves are , , , and .}} by having him choose his own set of Poké Balls provided by the instructor. It was used during a Pokémon League exam by battling the Instructor's and lost. Arbok's known moves are and .}} Adam Blaustein |vajp=Chiyako Shibahara |desc= was the final Pokémon used by Ash during the Pokémon League exam. It was up against the Instructor's Vaporeon in which Vaporeon froze the Meowth causing Team Rocket's Meowth to interfere with the battle by kicking the frozen one free. It was accidentally blasted off along with Team Rocket, but the temporary switch was fixed in the next episode. Meowth's only known move is .}} and borrowed from Hagatha in order to navigate the haunted forest. It was returned to her sister, Nagatha after they were able to find the exit. Hoothoot's known moves are and .}} from for the Fire and Rescue Grand Prix in The Fire-ing Squad!. However, he did not win the contest and returned Staryu to her around the end of the episode.}} from for the Fire and Rescue Grand Prix in The Fire-ing Squad!. However, he did not win the contest and returned Psyduck to her around the end of the episode.}} during a Seaking fishing contest. It was released under park rules.}} , , and .}} in order to catch up with a boat that was leaving to Littleroot Town. None of Pidgeot's moves are known.}} since Brock stayed behind in a stadium to perform with while Ash and the others went after Team Rocket after they took Lombre instead of .}} from Master Hamm to battle May with after Master Hamm injured himself inadvertently. Hitmonlee's known moves are , , , and .}} 's and 's . Piplup was commanded to use to take care of various problems that happened in the maze. Piplup went with Ash in Expedition to Onix Island! after getting separated from his Trainer on the island of . Ash commanded Piplup to use Bubble Beam to fight a trio of them.}} Pachirisu's to break a hole in the maze wall after finding them from the other side.}} when it used .}} to train. It was called to battle Angie's and was able to put up a great fight. It had a very timid personality, digging into the ground when Ash first talked to it. Raichu's known moves are , , , and .}} in the first leg of the Pokémon Triathlon. He returned it after he was finished with the first part of the race.}} for the second leg of the Pokémon Triathlon to ride across the lake. It was returned after the event was finished.}} save a lost from getting lost in the sewers. Luxio's known moves are and .}} in order to help him win over a love interest. With Ash's assistance, he was able to learn to dodge attacks and aim his own attacks better. Cottonee's known moves are , , , and .}} After Keldeo's epic battle against Kyurem, Ash temporarily rode on when the Full Court was collapsing. Cobalion's known moves are and .}} mod 3}}|0|1=Caterpie|2=Metapod}} BW130.png |cap=A wild mod 3}}|0|1=Caterpie|2=Metapod}} |img2=Ash Butterfree BW130.png |cap2=A wild Butterfree |epnum=BW130 |epname=Butterfree and Me! |vajp=Rikako Aikawa |vaen=Rikako Aikawa |vaennote=as Caterpie and Butterfree |desc=This was found on Wayfarer Island as a , where its lazy tendencies caused it to not evolve and be left behind by its swarm. To help it, Ash temporarily trained the wild Caterpie in order to help it evolve all the way to Butterfree so it wouldn't be left behind. Caterpie evolved into after it and Pikachu fended off a wild . To save Pikachu from Team Rocket, it evolved into a Butterfree and teamed up with Pikachu to blast the trio away. Afterward, it shared a tearful goodbye with Ash as it returned to its swarm. Butterfree's known moves are , , , and .}} , in order to participate at the Rhyhorn race held at Odyssey Village. In the beginning, it was difficult for Ash to handle Rhyhorn, but the two gradually learned to work together. None of Rhyhorn's moves are known.}} mod 3}}|0|1=Scatterbug|2=Spewpa}} anime.png |cap=A wild mod 3}}|0|1=Scatterbug|2=Spewpa}} |img2=Elegant Vivillon anime.png |cap2=A wild Vivillon |epnum=XY012 |epname=To Catch a Pokémon Smuggler! |vajp=Rikako Aikawa |vajpnote=as Spewpa |vaen=Eileen Stevens |desc=This was stolen by Dolan and locked in a cage. The cage fell off the truck while Dolan was on the run from Officer Jenny, whereupon Ash and found Scatterbug and prevented it from being recaptured by Dolan. It evolved into a later on and when it had a battle with Dolan's , it evolved into a with an Elegant Pattern. Vivillon was then able to defeat Dolan and Diggersby. Vivillon's known moves are , , , , and .}} , when he took part in 's racing training. Later, he used it to chase after . None of Skiddo's moves are known.}} This Florges is the leader of a Bug-type and Poison-type Pokémon army, and was responsible for the invasion of 's homeland, due to her wanting the spring water for her , as the water had healing properties. She battled Goodra, but lost after Goodra learned . She then cooperated with Team Rocket to kidnap Pikachu, Dedenne and a , believing the lie that Team Rocket would help heal Floette. However, after Team Rocket betrayed Florges and stole all the water from the wetlands, along with the three kidnapped Pokémon, Florges and her army switched allegiances and worked with Ash and Goodra to set them free. She then worked with Goodra to restore the wetland, using in conjunction with Goodra's to restore all of the water and vegetation.}} caused Ash, , their Pokémon, and to scatter, Ash found himself alone with Serena's Pancham. The two set out to find , who was bound to be looking for them. After reuniting with Fletchinder, , and , Ash and the four Pokémon soon found , , and , reuniting Pancham with its Trainer.}} caused Ash, , their Pokémon, and to scatter, Luxray found himself with and . Luxray and Hawlucha followed Fletchinder, who evenutally found Ash and . Ash and the four Pokémon soon found , who was with , and , and later, , , , and , reuniting Luxray with his Trainer.}} that summoned. Latios was shown being able to Mega Evolve. Latios's known moves are and .}} that summoned. Latias was shown being able to Mega Evolve. Latias's known moves are and .}} that summoned. Ash had it defend Dahara Tower from Hoopa's shadow by using Twister around it. Rayquaza is capable of Mega Evolving. Rayquaza's known moves are , , , and .}} , along with Serena, to cross the snowy mountains and through the Frost Cavern. None of Mamoswine's moves are known.}} from 's Flamethrower and later on help Litleo become independent and return to its pride. Litleo's only known move is .}} Achievements ]] Kanto Badges This listing is of the Badges Ash has obtained in the Kanto region: * (Showdown in Pewter City) * (The Water Flowers of Cerulean City) * (Electric Shock Showdown) * (Haunter versus Kadabra) * (Pokémon Scent-sation!) * (The Ninja Poké-Showdown) * (Volcanic Panic) * (The Battle of the Badge) Orange Archipelago Badges This listing is of the Badges Ash has obtained in the Orange Archipelago: * (Fit to be Tide) * (Navel Maneuvers) * (Misty Meets Her Match) * (Pokémon Double Trouble) Johto Badges This listing is of the Badges Ash has obtained in the Johto region: * (Fighting Flyer with Fire) * (Gettin' The Bugs Out) * (A Dairy Tale Ending) * (From Ghost to Ghost) * (Machoke, Machoke Man!) * (Nerves of Steelix!) * (Nice Pryce, Baby!) * (Better Eight Than Never) Hoenn Badges This listing is of the Badges Ash has obtained in the Hoenn region: * (The Winner By a Nosepass!) * (Just One of the Geysers) * (Watt's with Wattson?) * (Going, Going, Yawn!) * (Balance of Power) * (Sky High Gym Battle!) * (Solid as a Solrock) * (Eight Ain't Enough!) Frontier Symbols This listing is of the Symbols Ash has obtained in the : * Knowledge Symbol (The Symbol Life) * Guts Symbol (Wheel... of Frontier!) * Tactics Symbol (Tactics Theatrics!!) * Luck Symbol (Queen of the Serpentine!) * Spirit Symbol (Ka Boom with a View!) * Ability Symbol (Second Time's the Charm!) * Brave Symbol (Pace - The Final Frontier!) Sinnoh Badges This listing is of the Badges Ash has obtained in the Sinnoh region: * (O'er the Rampardos we Watched!) * (The Grass Menagerie!) * (A Triple Fighting Chance!) * (A Crasher Course in Power!) * (Shield with a Twist!) * (Dealing With Defensive Types!) * (Sliding Into Seventh!) * (The Eighth Wonder of the Sinnoh World!) Unova Badges This listing is of the Badges Ash has obtained in the Unova region: * (Dreams by the Yard Full!) * (Rematch at the Nacrene Gym!) * (Battling For The Love of Bug-Types!) * (Dazzling the Nimbasa Gym!) * (Battling the King of the Mines!) * (An Amazing Aerial Battle!) * (Caution: Icy Battle Conditions!) * (Rocking the Virbank Gym! Part 2) Kalos Badges This listing is of the Badges Ash has obtained in the Kalos region: * (Battling on Thin Ice!) * (Climbing the Walls!) * (Showdown at the Shalour Gym!) * (The Green, Green Grass Types of Home!) * (The Moment of Lumiose Truth!) * (Fairy-Type Trickery!) * (All Eyes on the Future!) Pokémon League ranking Ash has competed in the following Pokémon League Conferences: * Indigo Plateau Conference - Top 16 (Friend and Foe Alike) * Silver Conference - Top 8 (Johto Photo Finish) * Ever Grande Conference - Top 8 (At the End of the Fray) * Lily of the Valley Conference - Top 4 (The Semi-Final Frontier!) * Vertress Conference - Top 8 (A Unova League Evolution!) Championship matches Ash challenged the following Pokémon championships as well: * Orange League - (Enter The Dragonite) Miscellaneous Pokémon competitions Ash has also participated in the following competitions: Voice Actors |bordercolor= |ja=松本梨香 Rica Matsumoto |en=Veronica Taylor (EP001-AG145, M01-M08) Sarah Natochenny (AG146-present, M09-present, The Mastermind of Mirage Pokémon re-dub) Kayzie Rogers (The Mastermind of Mirage Pokémon first dub only) |zh_cmn=賀世芳 Hè Shìfāng (EP001-EP081, EP117-EP274) 李明幸 Li Míngxìng (EP082-EP116) 汪世瑋 Wāng Shìwěi (AG001-present) |ar=بثينة شيا Buthaina Shia |ca=Enric Puig |cs=Radek Škvor |da=Mathias Klenske |de=Caroline Combrinck (EP001-EP157, DP105-present) Veronika Neugebauer (EP158-DP104) |es_eu=Adolfo Moreno Rafael Alonso Naranjo Jr. (M03 and Mewtwo Returns) |es_la=Gabriel Ramos (EP001-DP090, DP105-DP157, M01-M11) Irwin Daayán (DP091-DP104) Rommy Mendoza (young, DP138) Miguel Ángel Leal (DP158-present, M13-present, EP007 ) Pablo Gandolfo ( ) Alan Fernando Velázquez (M12) |fi=Sari Moilanen (EP001-EP142, M01-M04, PK01-PK07, Mewtwo Returns) Jami Kantola (M05-M07) Hanna Leino (EP158-present, M10-present, The Mastermind of Mirage Pokémon) |fil=Klariz Magboo |fr_ca=Unknown |fr_eu=Aurélien Ringelheim Charles Pestel (M04, M07) |he=יהונתן מגון Yonatan Magon דניאל מגון Daniel Magon |hi=प्रसाद बर्वे (Cartoon Network dub) नचिकेट दिघे (Hungama dub) |hr=Saša Buneta Marko Torjanac |hu=Szvetlov Balázs Ungvári Gergely (AG) Szalay Csongor (DP) |is=Grímur Gíslason (M03) Guðjón Davíð Karlsson (M05) |id=Ahmad Zulkifli Lubis (EP001-AG192, DP004-present) Kamal Nasuti (DP001-DP003) |it=Davide Garbolino |ko=최덕희 Choi Deok-Hyi 이선호 Lee Seon-Ho 안현서 An Hyeon-Seo |nl=Christa Lips Unknown voice actor (M05-M07) |no=Nils-Martin Crawfurd |pl=Hanna Kinder-Kiss (EP001-AG040, DP053-present, M01-present) Grzegorz Drojewski (DP001-DP052) |pt_br=Fábio Lucindo |pt_eu=Maria João Luís (EP001-EP031, EP033, M01-M02) Sandra Faleiro (EP032, EP034-EP094) Sandra de Castro (EP095-EP128, EP158-EP209, AG093-AG177, DP001-DP052, Pokémon Live!) Alexandra Sedas (EP129-EP157) Cristina Carvalhal (M03-M04) Bárbara Lourenço (EP210-AG040, Pokémon Chronicles) Raquel Ferreira (AG041-AG092) Unknown actress (M07) Ana Madureira (AG178-AG192) Raquel Rosmaninho (DP053-present, M10-present) |ru= Анна Левченко Anna Levchenko (EP001-EP105) Лариса Некипелова Larisa Nekipelova (DP105-present) |sv=Dick Eriksson |ro=Cristina Serac ( ) Cristian Niculescu ( ) |th=ฉันทนา ธาราจันทร์ Chanthana Tharachan ศันสนีย์ ติณห์กีรดิศ Sansanee Tinkeeradit (DP054 - Present) |tr=Ahmet Taşar |el=Βούλα Κώστα Voula Kosta |vi=Đặng Hoàng Khuyết }} Artwork Trivia * Ash's hat in the was actually similar to 's hat in his original design from before undergoing several changes until the final design. * Ash has never officially caught a Pokémon of the , , , or types. * Ash has captured at least one of the Starter Pokémon in every region. * The date of Ash's birth, according to Takeshi Shudo's anime novelizations, is 10 years, 10 months, and 10 days exactly prior to the day he began his Pokémon journey. Being that the same novelization declares that Pokémon Trainers obtain their first Pokémon in April of the year following their 10th birthday, and the anime itself began broadcast on the first of that month in 1997 in Japan, Ash's birthday, if April 1 was the first day of his journey, would be May 22. ** On a related note, Ash is still considered 10 years old in promotional materials as well as the first episode of Best Wishes despite Best Wishes Until We Meet Again! strongly implying that at least a full year had passed since his time in Johto. * When Veronica Taylor was interviewed in the documentary "Adventures in Voice Acting", she stated that during her audition for the role of Ash, he was known as Casey at the time. This name would later be given to a . * Ash can , as shown in Up Close and Personable! when he drew a . However, this drawing was insulted by Angie. * Ash has been shown to be a good climber, as mentioned in Celebi: Voice of the Forest (when and say "He climbs like a !") and Lucario and the Mystery of Mew (when Brock calls him a "human "). Ash's climbing ability has also been shown in several episodes throughout the series, such as Enter Iris and Axew!, when he climbs up a tree to try to save and , and in Climbing the Walls!, in which he climbed up the rock-climbing wall up to Grant to face him and win the . * Ash has lost a match against every Gym Leader he has faced: Whitney in A Goldenrod Opportunity, Norman in There's no Place Like Hoenn, Lenora in The Battle According to Lenora, and Cheren in There's a New Gym Leader in Town!. * Ash has lost at least one Gym battle in every region. He lost to , Lt. Surge, Sabrina and Blaine in Kanto, Whitney in Johto, Brawly in Hoenn, Roark in Sinnoh, Lenora in Unova, and Viola in Kalos. ** Ash also lost battles with Frontier Brains during the Battle Frontier arc of the anime. Losing once to , and twice to . * As seen in The Path That Leads to Goodbye! and Under the Pledging Tree!, Ash apparently has an interest in catching a , having attempted to do so on both occasions but failing both times due to unforeseen circumstances. * Ever since facing Wattson in Watt's with Wattson?, Ash has not won a Gym Badge in the same episode in which he meets the Gym Leader. * Ash has never owned a genderless Pokémon. Names Related articles * Ashley * Ashachu * Mirror Ash * * Images on the Bulbagarden Archives External links *